unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
UnOrdinary
Not to be confused with Unordinary (book) UnOrdinary, (stylised as unORDINARY) 'is an original webtoon created and illustrated by Uru-chan (Chelsey Han). It was released on LINE Webtoon on May 24, 2016. It is currently being published as a featured series and is the subject this wiki is documenting information on. Background unORDINARY originally started as drawings of two individuals fighting over a slice of cake in a cafeteria while a bystander watches in disbelief and swears in anger (this became the premise of the Prologue). These drawings would later evolve into the Webcomic series you see and read today. Initially posted on it was featured on LINE Webtoon's before becoming a full-fledged series. The first chapter was released on the 24th May, 2016. New episodes of the series were released every Tuesday, but has changed since the release of Chapter 15 (see "'Update Frequency" Section). It is also on Tapastic, but its not as popular as it is on WEBTOON and extras (drawings) are usually posted there as of now. Uru-chan herself was originally the colourist of the webtoon, but the colouring was later handled by Komikaki Studio and Sonia Liao. Plot/Premise unORDINARY follows the life of John Doe, a male teenager attending Wellston Private High School, a prestigious school where everyone possesses special powers. Due to him not possessing any powers John gets attacked by others on a daily basis. He encounters a girl named Seraphina who attacks him over the school's chocolate cake, though they eventually become friends. However John has a dark secret that nobody knows about, and it turns out life in a school full of powerful students isn't easy with threats and conspiracies around every corner. Similiar to the popular shōnen manga and anime series My Hero Academia, unOrdinary is set in a world where humans have Abilities, which are superpowers, and those who are Low-Tiers (weak) or powerless (called the slur "cripple") are relentlessly bullied by those who are more powerful. This basic premise is used to tell a message about society. Update Frequency Following the prologue new chapters of the series used to come out weekly on Tuesday, but this has since changed to every Thursday after the release of Chapter 15. Though it will take longer if Uru-chan is going on vacation or other real life matters. Characters *John Doe - The main protagonist of unORDINARY. He is mostly subject to bullying due to him being powerless. He is very nice and has gelled hair (which makes him look like a jerk) but this changes in later episodes. *Seraphina - Wellston's Queen. She is a God-Tier who is generally laid back and nonchalant. She has purple hair with yellow highlights but wears extensions. Has the power of Time Manipulation. *Arlo - Wellston's King and villain in later episodes. He is canonically called "Asslo" by fans and characters due to his personality. Has the power of Barrier. *Rei - Remi's deceased brother who was Wellston's previous King. It is revealed that the school was equal for all while King and the cause of his death is currently unknown. Had the power of Lightning. *Remi - Wellston's second Queen who shares the same ability as her brother. She is generally kind and never bullies cripples or Low-Tiers, which is what she inherited from Rei. Reception The series is very popular on Webtoon in both English and Spanish. It has gained a large fanbase on the internet and is a featured series as a result. Gallery Trivia * Even though this series is posted on Tapastic, it is not as popular as it is on WEBTOON and extras are usually posted there. Category:Content